


sparks

by luvloic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: Chanyeol finds love in everything he adores about Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	sparks

**Author's Note:**

> this is indeed shameless porn,,, it's been sitting in the drafts for awhile now so voila! hope u enjoy

The way Kyungsoo looks at him first thing in the morning never ceases to amaze him, to fill him to the absolute brim with warmth and adoration, affection and love. Chanyeol’s bare chest is cradled in the sheets, cocooned in that heavenly warmth from the comforter with an even more heavenly boy looking right at him who’s got that infectious smile on his face, and Chanyeol can’t remember the last time he’s been this happy. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” comes his baritone voice, gravelly with the sun still early in the sky, rays barely beginning to stream through their open windows. “You’re up sooner than usual.” 

The light sounds of bird faintly chirping in the countryside outside their window reminds Chanyeol of their new little paradise. Every morning, he wakes to more time with the love of his life, and this one is no different. 

Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol’s lashes flutter, dancing across his cheekbones before he smiles that all encompassing smile of his. Handsome as always.

He grins. “I guess I just missed you.” 

Kyungsoo never got used to the compliments he supposes because the color that stains his cheeks is just as beautiful as it was that first night they met in a way too crowded club, the same it was last night when he whispered lovely lullabies into the shorter man’s ear. He had been curled up with his back to Chanyeol’s chest and a long, muscled arm draped around him.

It’s nice, being in love, Chanyeol thinks.

He lifts the cover only to drag Kyungsoo beneath, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Kyungsoo turns his head, looking at the taller through the side of his eye.

“Missed me, did you?” He laughed breathily. 

“I did.” Chanyeol slides a hand down his lover’s thigh and sighs, smooth skin never ending. 

His dick twitches in interest, a big hand sliding between Kyungsoo’s legs to cup his length. Leaning down to begin kissing down his neck, Kyungsoo tilts his head up, taking in the affection like it’s pure sunshine. “Mm, Yeol.” 

“You like that baby?” Chanyeol’s murmuring in his ear, gently palming between his lover’s thighs and getting Kyungsoo riled up. “Should I just make you come in your boxers?” He chuckles as Kyungsoo melts beneath him. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes shoot open.

“Don’t you dare.”

Chanyeol pouts, sticking out a bottom lip. “What if I wanted to?”

“Too bad.” Kyungsoo huffs. “Now move or I’ll go shower.” 

Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow at him.

“By myself.”

“Fine, you’ve convinced me.” Chanyeol laughs, rolling on top of him and his forearms caging the his head on either side and sliding between already spread thighs. He leans down, their mouths already open when they meet, tongues sliding past one another and Kyungsoo’s hands caressing Chanyeol’s arms hanging beside him. 

“These are so nice,” He pants when they break finally. “Why have I never noticed how nice these are?” He huffs, hands squeezing the muscle of Chanyeol’s bicep. 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, smiling down at him. “Because you refuse to believe how  _ flaming  _ hot I am.” 

“I obviously think you’re attractive, or else I wouldn’t be sleeping with you.” Kyungsoo says flatly. 

“You’re telling me you don’t sleep with me because of your endless love and affection for your truly?” Chanyeol grins. “You don’t sleep with me because you’re scared someone else will find out how beautiful I am  _ inside,  _ and steal me away?”

“Of course not.”

Chanyeol squawks. “Fine then, maybe  _ I’ll  _ go take a shower  _ by myself. _ ” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as the other starts getting up, a hand sliding behind the other’s neck to pull him back down. “Oh you shut up, you know you’re beautiful  _ inside  _ and  _ out.”  _

“Everyone finds me beautiful in the end?” He questions.

“Oh, everyone for sure.” Kyungsoo reassures him, a goofy smile working his way across his lips. 

“So you’re saying I  _ am  _ flaming hot.” Chanyeol says again. “Because that really sounds like what I’m hearing.” 

Kyungsoo punches him in the shoulder.

“Are you saying I snagged you through my charmingly good looks and amusing humor?” Chanyeol chuckles, leaning closer and touching their noses.

“N-” 

“Thanks babe. I think you’re hot too.”

“Chanyeo-” Chanyeol presses their lips together before he can squander. His hands slide down the curves of Kyungsoo’s body, but their lips don’t part. They sink into one another like perfectly matching puzzle pieces falling into place, tongues slipping across the other’s teeth and bodies pressing perfectly up net to one another.

They break and pant into the small space between them, Kyungsoo’s hands sliding everywhere until they end up pulling Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him closer.

All of a sudden, there’s too much space between them.

Kyungsoo’s boxers are already being kicked off and Chanyeol’s lips work down his neck, sucking dark marks before his teeth rake over the swell. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches, and his hips cant back against Chanyeol’s, grinding against his cock. Chanyeol rolls on top of him, forearms caging the smaller’s head on either side and sliding between already spread thighs.

“I love you.” He moans and Kyungsoo cries as the pressure, at the  _ heat  _ as his hand reaches to play with the hair at Chanyeol’s nape. The taller grinds their lengths together, frotting against him,  _ teasing him _ , as he pants into his baby’s ear. “I love you so much, ‘Soo.”

Kyungsoo whines beneath him, desperate for anything Chanyeol has to offer. His hips buck up to meet Chanyeol halfway, whining when one of his big hands slide around both of their cocks, holding them together, rubbing them against one another over and over.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo gasps, breath shaky and pleasure sparking up his spine. “B-baby, please.” 

Chanyeol groans, letting go only to slide his thighs on either side of one of Kyungsoo’s, bucking harder and grinding slower, building more and more friction. 

“What, are you going to come baby? Want me inside, huh?” Chanyeol slides a thumb to play with Kyungsoo’s nipple, pushing and pinching until Kyungsoo’s arching on the bed, small and delirious beneath him. He leans in an drags his teeth over the lobe of Kyungsoo’s ear. “Want me to fill you til you’re  _ leaking, _ babe?” He whispers, groaning under his breath and grinding harder against the thigh between his. 

“P-Please,” Kyungsoo sighs breathily, hips working for  _ something _ . Chanyeol leans down, their lips melding together. 

Chanyeol’s hand wanders to the bedside table where he finds the lube and the pop of the cap is causes Kyungsoo to almost outwardly sigh in relief.  _ Finally.  _

Slick fingers prod between Kyungsoo’s legs and they immediately spread wider, making room for Chanyeol to sink between them. His other hand slides over a thigh, big fingers pinching and pulling at the soft flesh of his inner thigh and soft lips leaning in to drag kisses up the skin. A large slick finger slides into his entrance and Chanyeol’s mouth sucks a mark into his thigh.

“B-Babe,” Kyungsoo moans, his breath hitching. Chanyeol pauses, hums, letting him adjust to the feeling as he laves his tongue over the dark mark now adorning his lover’s thigh before scooting up a little and starting on a new mark. “M-Move. You can move, Yeol.” 

So Chanyeol does.

His finger thrusts in and out, pulling ad pushing until Kyungsoo’s begging for more, so Chanyeol slicks up a second before that digit in alongside his forefinger. His mouth wanders, slowly working its way to the leaking tip of Kyungsoo’s straining cock between his legs, weeping milky precum in a small pool on his stomach. 

Two fingers scissor and stretch the smaller beneath him, leaving him shaky and needy. Kyungsoo’s voice only gets louder with want, his hips subtly working on Chanyeol’s fingers, now three, pushing him open, pulling him apart piece by piece, and leaving him a crumbling mess. 

“Inside. P-Please, inside baby.” Kyungsoo begs beneath him, eyes closed as he grips the sheets beside him, white knuckled. “I need you inside, Channie.” 

“Just for you.” Chanyeol groans and pulls out his fingers, getting up on his knees and making eyes with Kyungsoo before sliding them into his mouth, licking up the sticky residue. “Just for you.”

He clicks open the cap to the lube again and squirt some in his palm before slicking up his length, kneeling between Kyungsoo’s legs. He holds the head at the already puffy rim and Kyungsoo groans. He wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, trying to pull him in when Chanyeol fucks all the way in to the base causing Kyungsoo to yell. 

The warmth welcomes Chanyoel, wrapping around him. “Y-You’re so  _ tight _ ,” Chanyeol grunts, hips slowly pulling back and his eyes squeeze shut. He leans forward, arms caging Kyungsoo’s head again and biceps bulging. He fucks back in with a bit more force this time and his lover moans beneath him, eyelids fluttering shut. “ _ Fuck,  _ Kyungsoo you’re so beautiful, oh my God.” 

He sets a pace pretty quickly, focusing on thrusting deep and hard rather than fast. The bedframe squeaks beneath them, rocking and banging against the wall in time with their movements, but Chanyeol doesn’t care. Kyungsoo throws his head back into the pillows, body arching beautifully as he screams. 

“S-So thick, baby.” A tear slips down the side of Kyungsoo’s face. “S-So  _ good. _ ” 

Chanyeol teeths at his neck again, panting in time with the bucking of his hips and moaning at the smaller squeezing around him. 

“Feel good? Say my name, babe.” The sounds of their skin smacking together fills the room, almost erotic all on its own. “S-Say my name, Soo,  _ Scream it, _ ” He murmurs. “Let the neighbors know how  _ good  _ I fuck you open, baby.” 

“I-I ca-”

“You can.” Chanyeol picks up the pace, slamming into him full force as he leans to suck a mark right behind the smaller’s ear. He licks the mark, groaning in his ear. “You feel so  _ heavenly  _ around me baby. You’re  _ such  _ a good boy for me, baby.” 

Kyungsoo preens under the praise, hips bucking at the pressure until the head of Chanyeol’s cock scrapes along his prostate. Kyungsoo yells, crying as white spurts from his cock in small shoots of cum. “P-Please, Chanyeol!” 

Chanyeol fucks erratically, hips searching for release as Kyungsoo pulses around him and moans helplessly. He looks up at Chanyeol, an almost sleepy smile already making him giggly in his post orgasm thrill. 

“Use me, Yeollie.” Kyungsoo sighs happily. “Fuck me full, baby.” 

That’s the last straw for Chanyeol, hips hitching as he yells, panting and fucking his fat cock in and out until Kyungsoo’s milked him dry. He collapses sooner than he’d like to admit. 

Kyungsoo cards his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Mmm, that was good Yeol.” 

Chanyeol nods into his chest, dropping kisses along the muscles of his torso. 

“So good,” Chanyeol confirms. He sighs and gets up slowly to go get a wet towel. “I’ll be right back?” 

Kyungsoo nods, and the taller disappears. When he comes back, he wipes them off before throwing the rag in the laundry bin in the corner and crawling back into bed. He wraps his arms arounds Kyungsoo and snuggles into him. 

He could spend his forever likewise.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HELLO 2K LATER. hope u enjoyed, thanks for reading, and have a good day!! if you wanna uhhh make MY day, comments and kudos are cool but if not thats cool too. thanks for being here though!!
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/xiuwusoo)


End file.
